Five Times Hidan Tries to Scare Deidara
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 5 Times community at LJ. Five times Hidan tries to scare Deidara. Deidara bets that Hidan can't scare him before midnight on Halloween. The loser has to wear a maid costume for a week. Established HiDei. 1/5 Done.


Document Opened: 06/16/2009, 04:54am.

Authors Note: These are for the 5_Times community. I can't really explain that one properly so if you are interested just go have a look.

Pairing: Established Hidan x Deidara. Table: 3. Theme/Prompt: No.1. Ghost. Connecting theme for all of them: Scare.

Warnings for all of them: Out of character-ness. Minor lime{Making out}. Genres for all of them: Romance, Humor, Fluff, Minor lime. They are all intended light-hearted pieces. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then there _would _be Akatsuki yaoi of some kind. And they would get a much better ending then what they received.;b.

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had been rummaging in his closet for over an hour now, determined to make his plan _work_. Since no one else was in his room with him he allowed a somewhat perverted smile to spread on his face at the thought of his blond lover in the kinky maid costume, doing _whatever_ he wanted for a week!

And all he had to do was scare the bomber before midnight on Halloween and that was five days away. "Tch, cocky bastard. I can f*cking scare _anybody_." He was positive of that. But now what was holding him back was his growing frustration at his supply of sheets. He had forgotten that he only had black ones as blood stood out _far_ to much on white ones, or any bright color for that matter. Then again what kind of proper Jashinisht would he be with something like pink sheets or decor? He grimaced at the mere thought. Any shade of dark purple or violet was the only thing he considered respectable around that area.

"Gah! Why in the f*ck am I thinking about that now!" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis and stood up. "Maybe Konan can has an extra one I can use." He set himself up with a straight face and went to seek out the blue haired kunoichi.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ten minutes later he finally spotted Konan, and flagged her down. Now, she was standing in front of him waiting to hear him out. "I know this is going to sound weird _but..._I was wondering if you had a white sheet so I can use it as a ghost costume to scare Deidara and win our bet so he'll have to wear a kinky maid costume and do _whatever _I say for week."

Now Konan liked _yaoi_ and this was the prime oppportunity for her to help get Deidara back for the April Fools day prank he so bravely pulled on her. Her ember eye twitched at the memory of going the whole day with bright neon, _pink hair_. "Come with me." Without another word, she turned to walk towards her room and heard Hidan follow her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Half an hour later, she stopped to evaluate her work. It was more of a traditional looking ghost costume as she had thrown the sheet over his head and carefully shaped the eyes. They seemed to be large enough as a pair of violet eyes blinked at her, the kunoichi did not miss his impatience with the following stare.

"Alright, you can take it off." She was through now anyway. It was not particularly scary but she figured with Hidan's personal touch it should work. He was quick to be rid of the costume and while holding it over his left arm he looked to her skeptically.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He only had one try a day as per their set rules and he didn't want to waste anytime on something ridiculous.

"It's up to you from this point. My work is done." After putting away the scissors, an idea popped into mind. She turned around and caught Hidan before he left. "Hey." He glanced over his left shoulder to look at her.

"What?" He asked. "If this works, don't forget to take a few pictures." She spoke with a bit of deviousness to her voice.

He grinned evilly. "I already got three rolls of film in my room." At that, he left. He needed to plan his next steps, carefully.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The first thing that set him off was the fact that none of the others had really seen Hidan since around four that afternoon and his seat was vacant at the dinner table.

It was seven fifteen now and he was walking a few paces slower then normal and keeping his ears out for any unfamiliar noise or sounds. So far nothing. '_It's still way to quiet, un._' He thought while walking into his room and carefully closing the door so it didn't make a noise.

While everyone else was off doing their little after dinner activities, he decided to claim the shower while he could. Then he could spend the next few hours before bed working on his art.

Said blond frowned as he remembered that he couldn't detonate his art inside the base anymore due to an unmentionable incident involving one of Sasori's puppets and some yelling about base repair costs from Kakuzu.

He grinned happily at the memory of much destruction that Sasori's puppet combined with his explosive clay had caused. However, they were not as thrilled. '_It was worth it, un._'

A couple of minutes later, he grabbed his hairbrush and was about to leave, when he noticed a faint shadow under the door. Deidara raised an eyebrow and wondered if Hidan honestly thought that he wouldn't notice something like that.

'_Might as well get it over with, un._' He thought and opened the door as normal.

As soon as the door opened, there was Hidan standing there with a sheet over his head and two eye-holes cut out and both of his arms were in the air. "F*ckin boo!" He wasn't sure what type of noise to make and this was the best he could do last second.

To his dismay, it didn't appear to work as Deidara just moved on past him like he wasn't even there. Deidara waited until he was at the door at the end of the hall before looking back and taunting his boyfriend. "Better luck next time, un!" He shouted before popping into the bathroom. Naturally he hadn't meant it since he did not really want to wear _any_ kind of maid outfit the Hidan would pick out. Based on how well he knew the Jashinist, it would be something kinky and perverted.

Meanwhile Hidan was walking to his own room muttering many curses to himself. Then again, with the quick costume and setup, he hadn't expected much in the way of success. But tomorrow, he smiled deviously, there was always _tomorrow_.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Link to community can be found in my profile. We really need some more HiDei around the fandom. And less tragedy and angst.

Finished: 10/29/2009, 05:03-04am.

10/29/2009, 10:48pm.  
Forgot to mention for those curious about the sheets, purple is a colour associated with royalty and such.  
10:48pm.


End file.
